1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color matching method for providing color matching between the same type or different types of color output devices, and particularly to a color matching method for providing color matching between a color proof output device and a printing press.
2. Related Art
Frequently experienced when printing color images or output results with two different color output devices is color (hue) difference. For example, even if the same image data is inputted into and outputted from respectively a digital printing press and any other type of a printer, output results of them are likely to have color or hue different from each other.
When receiving an order from a customer for prints, a sample printout is done by the color proof printer and offered to a customer who checks whether color or hue of the printout is the same as that desired by the customer or is acceptable for the customer before providing consent for prints. Since inconsistency in color or hue between printouts of the color proof printer and the printing press may cause a trouble, color matching for matching the color characteristics therebetween is performed.
The above color matching is performed in the manner that a color bar used for color matching based upon a specific theory is inputted into and outputted from the color proof printer and the printing press to respectively produce output results, and based upon the output results, profiles of both the output devices are configured, and the color matching is provided between these output devices by utilizing the profiles.
However, the conventional color matching method does not take into account different characteristics, particularly different gradation characteristic between the output devices. If the profiles are configured based upon color bars outputted while not resolving or matching such different gradation characteristic, a proper color matching cannot be achieved due to such different gradation characteristic.
For example, the color proof printer is frequently inferior in color reproductivity in a highlighted area and shadowed area of a printout. In some cases, dots cannot be resolved in these areas and they appear to blend together, resulting in improper halftone contrast. Therefore, the performing of the color matching with different gradation characteristic existing between the printing press and the color proof printer does not enable the colors of the printouts of both devices to be easily and accurately matched to each other.
In consideration of the above problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved color matching method, which achieve improved color matching accuracy as compared with the conventional color matching method.